Crossing Paths
by carefreezoe
Summary: When CM Punk crosses paths with someone in his past, he's not sure whether to run and hide. Especially when he smells the tobacco and booze that he usually avoids at all cost. He may not be the only one with a history to escape from.
1. Chapter 1

A/N My first fiction writing so please don't kill me (; Not even entirely sure where the stories is going to go as the idea just literally sprouted in my mind and I decided to get it on to paper but I hope you all enjoy.

Looking up at the board my week got 10 times worse. And that's saying a lot. The joys of flying with United airlines.

Walking up to the desk in New Orleans national airport, I demanded to know why my flight was 3 hours delayed. The only response I got was from a young woman stating that they were finding another crew member.

"A crew member? A fucking crew member?"

Surely they were kidding. But the look on each of the faces of the 'assistants' behind the customer support desk showed that in fact they weren't. And seemed to suggest that they'd had this argument with people previously.

"You know what, take me off the flight. I'll get another one in the morning."  
"Excuse me, Sir, but I'm afraid we can't do that."  
That was just not the response I wanted. Luckily it was gone midnight and not many people were around. At least the argument wouldn't be on YouTube by tomorrow.

Still I certainly did not feel like I was in the right mind to have an argument without ripping someones head off and the sight of this airport was actually starting to make me want to puke so I just turned around stating that I wouldn't be on the flight and tried to exit.

About half an hour later I was outside breathing in some air. Or whatever you called it in this humidity. I took my cell phone and sent a tweet out just to ruin the airline a little bit.

'If I were to tell y'all that I'm delayed because, "we're looking for another crew member". Which airline would you guess I was on?'

I laughed as my mentions filled with most people guessing correctly. I complained about them most weeks. I sent another tweet out just because I was bored before dialling.

"Yo Punk, wassup?"

"John, seriously? Do you ever speak fucking English?"

"Someone is wound up. What else went wrong?"  
"I'm stuck in Louisiana thanks to United airlines. Fucking dickheads lost a crew member apparently. Probably one of their customers threw him out a window."

I heard his light hearted chuckle before he replied,  
"You do know plane windows don't open, right?"

"John, I am not in the mood. Anyway, I'm sure I could make them open."

He laughed again.

"Well I can't really help you. We left early this morning and are on our way to Tampa. I think most of us left early."

"Yep. Whilst I was stuck doing media,you guys got to take a break. Whose 'we' anyway?"

"Currently me, Nikki, Brie and Bryan but there are a few people coming down. Some are staying at Stuart's place. You can stay at mine if you get down here. Forget airlines. Hire a vehicle or something?"

"Fuck off John. I am not driving to Tampa after this long week. I'll catch you tomorrow."

"Alright, have fun in the city."

"Bye."

I had been in and around New Orleans for 3 days on a media run for the WWE before we kicked of Wrestlemania week. Being the current WWE Champion and a huge face in the company, this was one of my main current jobs before the event.

What with attending meetings with officials and creators, turning up to radio stations and tv shows all across the nation and attending the weekly Raw event to further my current feud before the 30th anniversary of Wrestlemania in a few weeks, I was exhausted.

It was when I was looking around, just curiously people watching and wondering where to go for the night that I saw her.

Most people I did not take much notice of for too long. Especially females. But I couldn't help thinking that I knew her. Then I saw the state she was in. Plus the fag hanging out her mouth as she sucked in the fumes which would more than likely eventually kill her and watched as she downed half a bottle of something alcoholic beside her. How could I possibly know that?

Just as I'd thought of getting up and leaving her to her own problems, she caught my eye. And I saw the same recognition in her eyes as I knew was blazing out of my own.


	2. Chapter 2

My first instinct was to run.

I didn't want to have anything to do with the woman in front of me and running at first seemed the only choice. It had always been natural to me to run from my past. It's what I'd been doing all my life.

I had made it clear from a young age that I didn't want anything to do with my Dad so long as he was an alcoholic. The only person in my family that I had any relationship with was my sister. She was probably the only person that supported me when I was struggling in the streets whilst in the Indies and other small shows trying to make a name for myself.

But this was a different era of my past. A part in which I had struggled to overcome. It had taken me years to get over the pain that this female caused me. No one knew what had happened that day. Afterwards, I just walked away from it and hid. I hid from everyone for a long time.

Wrestling became my life. Not that it wasn't a huge part before but after this event it saved my life. It became every part of my everyday. Ever since, wrestling had been my addiction.

Just seeing her bought back all the memories. All the nightmares that haunted me afterwards awakened and began to replay in my mind. Closing my eyes, I turned from her. She called out my name but I just shouted back,

"So you still remember me then?" and walked briskly away.

I vaguely heard her screaming and shouting at me but was trying my best to ignore it. I thought about the fact that we could of been making a scene but again thanked the fact that it was a late night flight. Not as many people recognised me around here either. This was a surprise considering the amount of posters that my face was on.

As soon as I was far enough away that I couldn't hear her anymore. I risked a glance back. And the sight before me almost made me run back. The women that I once called the love of my life was now broken. Collapsed on the floor and crying into the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer Notice: I own none of the trademarked or features protected by copyright. Only the plot and my own characters belong to me. The rest belong to WWE and any other respected companies.

A/N: Not entirely sure where Raw and other events are week in, week out and don't see the point in researching for a fictional story. It is in DC as far as I know for the week previous to Mania this year though. :)

I could feel my breath quicken and my mind racing as I ran. It wasn't because of the exercise though. The shock was the most imminent feeling. It had all happened so quickly and I wasn't in any state of mind to deal with those feelings right now. This was one of the most important times of my life and there was no way I was going to mess it up.

Some people would believe that I was a coward. Leaving her like that. But then, those people wouldn't know the story. Those people wouldn't know my reasoning for doing what I did. Those people wouldn't know what she had done to me.

At that moment, the mixture of my thoughts were broken as I realised that my surroundings were thinning out. There were less people than the few that were gathering before and I knew the airport was far from the actual city. I stopped to gather my thoughts.

I needed to work out where to go now. I felt my past raging inside me but was forcing it down as my future was what was important now. Next week, in the Mercedes-Benz Superdome, I had the main event of Wrestlemania XXX. I am the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, something which I have worked towards for years. And I don't even have to be pinned to lose it when I face off in the largest Sports entertainment event of the year.

Right now though, I needed to get out of this city. Across from the Car Park that I was in, I saw a Car Rental plant and John's conversation replayed in my mind. Most of the others seemed to be in Tampa, which seemed illogical as Mondays Raw was in Washington, DC as was SmackDown's tapings.

I finally had the whole weekend off though and at first thought of home. Chicago had always brought comfort to me. Just the mention of the Second City made me calm. But right now, it would bring too many memories or distractions that I couldn't afford.

I pulled out my iPhone and dialled his number again. It was a surprise to hear that Bryan answered.

"Hey Punk"

"Bryan, where's John?"

"He's driving. We switched as I was getting tired. You sound shaken up. What's going on?"

"You're still driving?"

"Yeah, almost 10 hours but we're getting there. So what is wrong?"

All thoughts of driving to Tampa were lost from my mind when I realised how tired I actually was. First time for everything.

"Nothing. Can you just tell him that I'm switching flights and will be there by morning?"

I could hear John and one of the twins chattering in the background. "Will do. John said someone can pick you up. Just let us know." He hung up to the sound of Brie giggling and shouting something at him.

I decided to head back to the airport and finally leave this city. It was past 2am when I finally arranged another flight with my own cash. Luckily there hadn't been any site of her. Though the first still hadn't left my mind. I couldn't believe that she had found me again. It had been so long since I walked out. I shook my head clear of thoughts. This had to stop.


	4. Chapter 4

The second I hit the lounge, my eyes started drifting. I was usually good at not sleeping and at keeping myself awake. Especially on evenings when my brain was so active. I had 4 and a half hours wait so didn't really mind.

Unfortunately though, it wasn't a very comfortable sleep. It was one of those ones where you woke up every 5 minutes in a panic. One of the main reasons that I was such a light sleeper was because of the nightmares. I was sure their was some kind of demon inside me, battling to take over. And it was certainly fighting its way tonight.

I dreamed of her. Obviously.

At first, I thought it was going to be a peaceful one. Though they were always the most painful. Bringing reminders of how it could've been.

I always realise that I can never remember the exact start of a dream. Its like all of the important parts happen at the end and they're all you can remember once awake. Besides, if when in a dream state, you remembered when it began, you would probably realise that you were dreaming which would completely defeat the purpose.

In the most prominent dream, I remember being laid in bed. It was cold and I felt absolutely exhausted. Just as I rolled over to sleep, I heard someone enter the bedroom and lift the quilt covers before slipping under. The familiarity of her skin and the faint brush of her hair on my neck was the scariest part.

She began tracing one of my oldest tattoos with her finger and I felt my heart beat spike. She continued to drag her fingers across lines in my chest as we began kissing, softly at first. As the temptation got stronger, our kiss intensified and I brushed my fingers round to her backside. She was still fully clothed.

She contentedly sighed and I felt her move her hand down to my hip where I just about got the strength to halt it.

"What happened to going slow? Taking our own pace?"

It was harder than I thought to release the words in between heavy breaths.

"I need the peace of mind. I need to know that you love me. I need to know that the site of me drives you just as crazy as you do to me."

I began kissing her softly again. It was hard to stop. "I really do. Can't you feel how hard I am for you right now?"

She hesitated for a moment before slipping her hand further down, minutely edging further towards me. I felt the groan release into her lips and her small shiver that followed. The pulsing and ache that I felt intensified. I giggled childishly which stopped her momentarily.

"Do you not trust my word?"

Her voice, husky, replied, "I just want to feel that you want me. That you need me."

This time, there was no way I was going to prevent her. She adjusted my boxers with her spare hand and ran them down the length of me. She ran her hand up to the end and over the tip. I released a low enticing sound and rested my head on her shoulder. My lips engulfed the crook of her neck and I moaned into her soft skin as she continued, never slowing.

One of my hands entwined with hers and she halted for a split second as I whispered into her ear, "No, please continue."

I groaned again as we both dragged our hands along my length, repeatedly muttering her name. My breath was quickening and I could hear her almost panting. I leaned forward to kiss her again as the strokes quickened and became more insistent. The throbbing increased as she moaned my name in between my lips.

She sucked my earlobe before telling me to touch her too. I released my hand from hers as she continued to rub me, and felt for the zip of her jeans. Once they were unfastened, I groaned as my fingers slipped inside her. I gasped at her wetness and she groaned along to a similar ache of my own.

I could only moan in response as she almost screamed "Fuck!"

I saw the pleasure in her face as our eyes met and felt her come instantly. She arched her back as a hard groan continued to escape her mouth. I felt the tension release from her body and her eyes reopened. She was still working on my body, slower but with a rough nature as I began to feel my own release. I moaned intensely still gazing at my fingers in her jeans before my body began tensing. My jaw dropped slightly as my stomach tightened and most of my lower body clenched.

I felt the fluid pulsing as she gasped. Then I felt her climax again. Our lips met again as we softly moaned into each other. I reached my hands out of her jeans and broke apart slowly bringing her fingers to my lips. After sucking them clean, we both muttered "Fuck.."

I awoke with a start before realising my surroundings. Luckily most people in the boarding lounge were asleep but I ignored a few mainly concerned looks from the few people awake before checking the time. I still had an hour.


	5. Chapter 5

The flight wasn't long and certainly wasn't busy. I don't think I slept again on the plane. When I finally reached Florida it must have been about 6. I felt my eyes drooping. The lack of sleep I'd had for the past couple of weeks, no.., months, was starting to catch up with me. I wore a hoodie, despite the burning heat, to keep my face fairly hidden when passing through the airport.

Miami was a lot busier to New Orleans, especially at the more decent hour and this was the season where I was recognised most. Posters, TV commercials and the many other media events I had done had definitely made people aware that I was famous.

Despite my best efforts, when looking for baggage, one of my old best in the world tops fell to the floor. I quickly picked it up but it wasn't unnoticed by a young boy who caught a site at my face. He was obviously on holiday with his family and was way too excitable for this hour on a Saturday.

"Dad, Dad! Look its CM Punk." He exclaimed.

His father looked up at me as the boy ran over before going after his Son.

The thing with me was not all parents were all that thrilled that there younger children looked up to me. On first look, most people suggest that I'm homeless or a lunatic and when they see the amount of tattoos I have, they aren't usually that happy that their kid wanted to be inspired by me.

That's of course, if they didn't watch themselves and realise that my character was a way better choice than most of the guys in the locker room. I wasn't a drug addict. I worked hard. I gave brilliant inspirational speeches. I didn't sleep around. What more could they want from me?

When the kid reached me I could hear the Dad telling to stop. Saying that I wouldn't want to be disturbed and I instantly knew that he was one of the first sets of parents.

So I made a point of being good to the kid. This was extremely good for me considering the mood that I was in. He told me his name was Jack and asked if I could sign something. Jack bought out an annual which I signed and then asked if I was ready for the match which I said that I was.

"Beat the companies ass." He replied. I just laughed which, judging by the look on his face, infuriated his Father.

By this time, his Mum and obviously an older Sister or cousin or something had caught up to us. She seemed to realise that Jack hadn't been joking when he said he saw me and asked if we could take a photo which Jack was eager to do as well.

The Father was however, really getting on my nerves and said that they should really get going. So I objected.

"Excuse me Sir, but I'm sure you have plenty of time to get going considering it is only 6:23 in the morning and I may be wrong but I assume you are on holiday and have a long period to stay and 'get going'.."

He interrupted me but I just continued, my rage consuming me. Probably another part of the demon inside me. "Next week, people will have paid a lot of money to get a chance to speak to me and your Son has been fortunate enough to bump into me here. Its obvious that he enjoys watching wrestling and I seriously don't realise why that is such a bad thing in this day and age." I took a quick breath but continued.

"I actually for the first time in a while have some time to myself but am quite happy to dedicate some of it to your Son who has been wonderful so can't you just give him some support for a few minutes whilst he does something that a lot of people only dream off and takes a photo with his favourite wrestler?"

It was when I stopped that I realised how silent it was and looked around to find most of the airport looking at me. So much for not drawing attention to myself.

The Father looked gobsmacked and handed his wife the phone to take a photo before walking off somewhere and everyone in the airport continued with what they were doing. I grinned at Jack and winked at his Sister? She looked similar but there was probably a good 10 year age gap.

Their Mum took a photo before they awkwardly thanked me and we parted. I was still getting some odd looks but what was different?

I headed off to find somewhere to call John and get out of here. One good thing was that it had taken my mind off her for a moment. Still I looked at every blondes face expecting her to have followed me. I could still feel my heart beating rapidly with fear? or anger?


	6. Chapter 6

John was enjoying sleeping in his own bed for once with his beautiful girl right beside him. They had made great use of the privacy when arriving home the night before after a long car journey and he had fallen to sleep listening to her content breathing. It still didn't seem real to him that she was still here beside him.

He stirred awake to the sound of his phone and silenced it before Nikki awoke. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and stared at her sleeping figure in awe for a moment before answering.

"Yo, P. Are you here yet?"

When Punk answered he sounded so broken. John had been worried about his close friend for a while now. He had been working so hard lately and seemed to not care about anything other than wrestling. He also seemed so alone. Unable to talk to people. "Yeah, hitch me a lift? And quick."

"Wattsup? You sound even more pissed..?"

"Nothing John, I'm just so tired. There are too many people that recognise me around here too;"

"Why didn't you go home for the weekend then?" John didn't know why he asked, he just felt like there was something seriously up with the Kid. He heard him gulp before answering.

"Don't you want me here John? Just wanted to see some of the guys before all hell breaks lose next week. Can you hurry up and get down here?"

"I'm on my way." John hung up wearily. He made a mental note to find out what was going on before his friend let it get out of hand. But before he could think further of it, Nikki started stirring.

"Morning my beautiful Princess." They both smiled at each other as she rose. Her long ash brown hair flowed down her back and there was nothing he wanted more than to snuggle in bed with her for longer.

"What are you doing up handsome?" This was when John realised that it was only 6:30. So much for a lie in on his morning off. He knew the cameras were coming for the Total Divas filming soon though. No rest for the wicked.

He explained what was going on and told Nikki to get some rest before he got home. She gave him a quick peck which started to heat up before he broke away and he left to pick up Punk in his blessed Dodge Challenger.


End file.
